La travesía de un héroe
by pipe92
Summary: Un héroe no nace se hace , con las acciones que en su vida realice , el joven pelinegro debera emprender un duro viaje para convertirse en un héroe teniendo que enfrentar en una serie de aventuras que cambiara el curso de su vida como jamas imagino Universo sin poderes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Este es un mundo colonial en una ciudad ficticia de amercica que puede ser cualquiera**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El regreso del viajero**

El barco estaba a punto de llegar a puerto , solo faltaban unas cuantas horas , en el se encontraban muchos refugiados y empresarios europeos entre otros y un joven que regresa a su tierra natal después de 10 años Son Gohan. Desde su infancia su madre Milk le inculco los estudios para que fuera un hombre de bien , es por eso que cuando cumplió 9 años lo envió al viejo continente para que se convirtiera en un gran abogado.

Pero su padre Goku quería que su hijo supiera cómo defenderse y es por eso que se contacto con su viejo amigo y rival Picolo , para que esta entrenara a Gohan en el arte marciales y en el de la esgrima , de esa manera el hijo de Goku se convirtió en uno de los mejores esgrimista de toda Europa sin que nadie lo supiera. durante el viaje este pensaba en todo lo que se había perdió o dejado atrás en estos últimos años, en cierta joven de ojos azules que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que tenía 5 años.

Entretanto el joven Son pensaba en su pasado , había otra persona que hacia lo mismo en el extremo opuesto del barco ella era Videl , ellos se habían hecho muy amigos cuando los dos era unos niños , cuando Gohan se fue ella se sintió muy triste pero jamás lo olvido , cuando ella cumplió 12 años su padre la envió a Europa para estudiar, la ojiazul pensó que se iba a reunir con su amigo pero jamás paso, cuando ella creció le arreglo un matrimonio con uno de sus amigos empresarios , para de esa manera aumentar su poder empresarial , pero Videl se negó a la petición de su padre y escapo era esa razón que había vuelto , pero Videl no viajaba sola la acompañaba su media hermana lime .

La castaña era todo lo contrario a su hermanastra Videl era un poco mas femenina, pero en especial ella odiaba a la ojiazul la culpaba de la separación de su madre a hacia la de Videl y cada vez que la pelinegra tenía algo lime se encargaba de quitárselo o encontrar algo mejor , Por otra parte el primogénito de los Son esperaba a que el barco tocara puerto , el estaba con el que era el mejor amigo de su padre , Krilin pero este tenía un problema era mudo , pero podía escuchar con una oreja cosa que aveces era util al simular que no podía escuchar para poder oír las conversaciones de otros , este tenia una carta de parte del padre del pelinegro

-Es una carta de mi padre - Dice muy emocionado en joven son abriendo la carta para saber el contenido de esta

 _" Querido hijo_

 _nos da gusto que vuelvas con nosotros , pero las cosas por aquí han cambiado mucho desde tu partida , un comandante militar se a apoderado de la cuidad , es por eso para que te eh enviado esta carta ,sabia que Krilin te la entregaria en el momento adecuado , sobre todo para que tuvieras cuidado ,espero que el entrenamiento que tuviste haya sido útil, tu madre está orgullosa_

 _te esperamos te tenemos con una sorpresa para ti "_

Gohan quedo muy preocupado sobre lo que decía la carta de su padre , estaba muy absorto de sus pensamientos acerca de lo que habia leido , que no se dio cuenta que había dejado sus maletas en el barco

\- Rayos mis maletas las deje - Dice el pelinegro llevando sus manos a su cara corriendo en direccion opuesta de la que venia mientras corría a toda velocidad no se percato de ver hacia delante hasta que choco con algo o alguien.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas pedazo de bestia - Alega muy enojada una joven de ojos azules y cabello negro

\- Perdón es que iba muy apurado - Se disculpa muy nervioso y sin mirar a la persona que estaba frente a el y cuando lo hizo - ¿Videl eres tu ? -

\- ¿Disculpa nos conocemos de alguna parte? - Pregunta la pelinegra sin reconocer a quién tenía al frente

\- Claro que si, a caso no me recuradas señorita vid - Menciona este para que ella lo recuerde ya que era de esa manera era como le la llamaba cuando eran pequeños , dicho esto la pelinegra lo reconoció de inmediato

\- Gohan ¿eres tú?, ¿realmente eres tu? - inquere muy emocionada al tener a su amigo de vuelta para luego abrasarlo

Pero el los pocos segundos que estuvieron abrasados le parecieron horas hasta que se acordó porque se habían encontrado salió corriendo

\- Gohan que es lo que te sucede - Dice la ojiazul gritando al ver el raro comportamiento de su amigo

\- No te preocupes , los volveremos a encontrar - Responde Gohan mientras corría sin darse cuenta lo que tenia al frente hasta que se golpeo con un poste

Una vez que Gohan ya tenía sus maletas en la mano , se dirigío hacia la ciudad pero al llegar a la entrada de esta , no esperaba el recibimiento que tenia al frente , se encontraban un grupo de 15 soldados junto a un alto oficial militar

\- Sabia que tarde o temprano volverías viejo amigo - Saluda el rubio muy amistosamente estrechando su mano con la del hijo mayor de Goku - Pido disculpas por este recibimiento pero son las nuevas leyes de su majestad

\- ¿Shamper tu eres el dictador militar que gobierna Orange star city?- Pregunta muy sorprendido pero a la vez muy enojado

\- Satan city chiquillo insolente - comenta un militar calvo baste grande y musculoso

\- Tranquilo capitán nappa. Gohan es nuevo y no sabe todo lo que ha sucedido aquí en estos últimos años- Dice el comandante de cabello rubio con una sonrisa amable - Porque esa mal actitud , Somos amigos verdad

\- Creo que esas no son forma de recibir a las personas - Alega el pelinegro viendo como los soldados hurgeteando entres las maletas de los inmigrantes - indagando en sus pertenencias trabajadoras y honestas

\- Si son tan Honestos como dicen ser , no tendrían que temer - Comenta el joven rubio comenzando a dar vueltas por donde esta el pelinegro mientras seguia hablando - Por orden del gobernador no podemos permitir que entre material revolucionario a nuestro pacifica ciudad y por supuesto tu no tienes miedo de que revisen tus cosas ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no , pueden hacer lo -Responde Gohan mostrando una gran seguridad en sus palabras

El hijo de Goku sabía que esto podría pasar y es por eso que después que vio a videl , lanzo todos los libros con eso temas al mar cambiándolos por libros con poemas sabiendo que de esa manera mostraría que no era una amenaza pasando desapercibido

\- Todo lo que hemos encontrado son Poemas franceses , esta limpio - Informa un soldado luego de haber revisado todo el equipaje

\- No esperaba menos - Susurra el comandante Shamper cerrando sus ojos - Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre , no has cambiado

\- No podría decir eso de ti , el poder te corrompido -

\- Te dejare pasar esta insolencia por esta vez ya que somos amigos , porque te han lavado el cerebro con injurias contra mi - Comunica el rubio molesto " sigue siendo un debilucho no a cambiado en nada" - Ahora puedes irte , pero te aseguro que volveremos a vernos

Shamper era el hombre más poderoso de la cuidad después del mismo gobernador ,pero se había hecho de enemigos poderosos con el paso del tiempo , como la familia Son quienes desaprobaban en tricote orden que la ciudad habia tomado, el sacerdote de la comunidad Dende, la familia Brief quienes era empresario muy influyentes en la región . El rubio se había convertido en el comandante más joven del mundo con tan solo 19 años, lo que muchos no sabían era que el dinero y las armas que poseía , les era entregado por la amo derecha y consultor real Freezer, el hombre más poderoso de Europa después de los reyes mismos, que planeaba tomar el poder de Europa eliminado a cada familiar y amigo de la familia real para poder formar un golpe al rey y uno de sus blanco en América era la familia Son y los Brief

Gohan se fue muy alterado después de que tuvo esa intenso intercambio de opinión , con el que alguna vez considero su amigo , sabia que el poder lo había corrompido pero nunca imagino que aquel niño alegre se convitiria en un perverso dictador , cuando ambos era muy pequeños compartían juegos con la ojiazul pero esta no le gustaba la compañía del rubio, pero no podía negarse porque era amigo de Gohan , siguió su camino hasta la hacienda donde vivía , dondo lo esperaba su familia

\- Que bueno que has vuelto hijo - comenta su padre el ex general militar al ver nuevamente a su hijo

\- Es bueno volver a verte Padre - Dice Gohan

\- Hijo como has crecido en estos años te has convertido en todo un hombre - Mensiona su madre entre lagimas de alegria por el reencuentro con su primogenito - ahora sabrás la sorpresa que te tenemos

\- Hermano, hermano - Grita un pequeño niño que lo abraza en las piernas el cual era una copia idéntica de su padre

\- Gohan el es tu hermano - Infoma su madre - se llama Goten

Gohan entro fue recibido por su madre que estaba muy emocionada por el regreso de su hijo , este les relato sobre su estadía en Europa , sin mencionar sobre sus aventuras con su maestro picolo que fuero toda una odisea

\- Ahora solo faltes que encuentres una chica para que me des un nieto - Menciona ilusionada Milk al ver que su hijo se habia hacho un hombre de bien

\- Pero mama vengo recién llegando y ya me estas pidiendo ese tipo de cosas - Comenta Gohan muy avergonzado por las cosas que su madre decia

\- Como digas hijo me conformo con que te hayas convertido en una gran hombre -

\- Hijo ya viste al comandante shanper -preguntaba su padre

\- Si nunca me imagine que el terminaría corrompido por el poder

\- No es el único al cual la a corrompido el poder al padre de tu amiga videl , el ayuda a shanper el es el gobernador es por el que se le cambio el nombre a esta ciudad

\- Te refieres a mr. satan no lo puedo creer lo conozco hace mucho

\- El Shamper sean dedicado a subir impuestos ilegalmente a las personas esta ciudad sea convertido en una dictadura

El joven son después de esa conversacional decidió que tenía que ayudar a la ciudad pero no podía decirse lo a su familia eso sería un riesgo , es por eso que pondría en práctica los años de entrenamiento ya tenía una idea para hacerlo envió a su amigo krilin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : El nacimiento de un nuevo heroe**

La ojiazul se dirigia a su hogar al igual que Gohan ella se había ido cuando aun era una niña , fue educada para convertirse en una ama de casa pero esta deseaba algo mas, ella amelaba convertirse en una espadachina mundial , entrenando en secreto para lograr algun dia su sueño , pero su padre tenia otros planes para ella , mientras caminaba se topo con una persona que desearia no haber se encontrado nuevamente

\- Videl querida tanto tiempo sin vernos - Saluda Shamper al ver nuevamente a la pelinegra

\- Shamper eres tu , eso explica el olor a podrido de la zona - comenta la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño al ver al rubio

\- Comandante Shamper no le haga caso a mi hermana - Menciona la castaña disculpando se por su hermanastra

\- Nadie te pidió la palabra - alega Videl al ver como Lime hablaba por ella sin su consentimiento - Que es lo que quieres Shamper

\- Acaso el comandante del ejercito de esta ciudad , no puede recibir en persona a las bellas hijas del gobernador - explica muy galante el joven rubio

\- Pues ya lo hiciste , sino tienes nada mejor que hacer nos dejas seguir nuestro camino - Suguiere la hija del gobernador aun con el ceño fruncido mientras el rubio da un paso al costado

\- Disculpe la esta así por el viaje - Dice antes de marcharse junto a la pelinegra

Videl prefiero ignorar Shamper y se fue junto con Lime pero al llegar a su casa no fue reciba como Gohan , su padre el gobernador de la que alguna vez fue Orange star city estaba furioso luego que esta cancelara el matrimonio arreglado que habia organizado

\- Videl como te atreviste a escápate de tu casamiento -Grita enojado su padre por lo sucedido

\- Papa ese viejo tenia 90 años - Alega Videl quien también estaba enojada - Para que lo único que querías que me casara era por su dinero

\- Pero ahora te casaras con el comandante Shamper ya esta arreglado sera en dos meses - sentencia el gobernador asombrando a sus dos hijas por la noticia

\- ¿!que¡? - gritaban al unisono Lime y Videl

\- Papa no voy casarme con Shamper yo me casare con la persona que ame -

\- Nade de eso , tu haras lo que yo te diga mientras vivas en mi casa - Argumenta Mr Satan como punto final saliendo de la casa

La pelinegra se fue muy enojada a su habitación , no tenia opción tendría que casarse con shanper o escaparse de su casa y de la ciudad y empezar una vida nueva en otra ciudad o tal vez en Europa, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta era una chica rubia de su edad

\- Disculpe señorita videl puedo pasar -pregunta la rubia quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta

\- Claro que si Iresa y ya te dije que cuando estuviéramos solas me dijeras solamente videl - comenta la pelinegra desde su cama viendo como Ireza da una ligera sonrisa

\- Si disculpe es que se me hizo costumbre -

\- Pero que quieres Ireza - viendo que la chica estaba divagando

\- Bueno quería saber que tal fue su viaje conocio algún chico lindo - Pregunta alegre la rubia

\- Tu como siempre no has cambiado nada -

Iresza era la hija de la empleada de la hacienda Satan ,una chica alegre pero algo distraída , desde pequeña se hizo amiga de la ojiazul , con el tiempo esta se transformo en su confidente, llegando a conocer cada uno de los secretos de la pelinegra , ya que esta le tenia una gran confianza , pero por desgracia también estaba enamorada de Son Gohan. En otra parte de satan city , en una hacienda que pertenencia a la familia son , en una de las habitaciones de la casa estaba Gohan con su amigo krilin el cual escucho los planes de el joven convertirse en un justiciero enmascarado para combatir al régimen tirano de el que fuera su amigo

\- ¿Y que opinas de mi plan? - pregunta el hijo de Goku al tiempo que iba de cifrando lo que decía en el lenguaje de señas del hombre calvo - Ya lo se que es algo arriesgado pero tengo que ayudar

En ese momento Gohan se puso su traje de gran saiyaman, con la deferencia que el color de su traje era enteramente de color negro y no tenia gafas si no un antifaz , un sombrero, espada y dos pistolas si la situación lo a merita

\- ¿Krilin que te parece mi traje - Pregunta muy entusiasmado haciendo movimientos que el creía que eran heroicos

el hombre sin nariz le hace una señal de aprobación pero piensa " _que traje mas ridículo el pobre tiene tan tas ilusiones"_

Mientras tanto Videl se habia fugado de su casa , para pensar en lo que iba a ser de u vida , no deseaba casarse con el rubio , por unos segundos paso por su mente la imagen de Gohan , tal vez el era el hombre para ella , era amable , gentil y caballeroso pero por esta tan pensativa no se dio cuenta que 7 bandido la estaban siguiendo , ella sabia que podria podría co de ellos

\- Oye chiquilla ¿no te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo?-pregunta el líder de los bandidos Yamcha

\- Vete al diablo maldito pervertido - alega molesta Videl viendo como comenzaba a rodear la

\- No te hagas la difícil solo te causara mas problemas -

los 7 bandidos se abalanzaron sobre ella , pero Videl no se dejo intimidar por la gran desventaja numerica, lucho todo lo que pudo derroto a la mayoría , pero sacaron su pistolas y la apuntaron la tomaron de manos y pies

\- Ahora chiquilla te haré mía , muchachos sujétenla bien -

\- Ayúdenme me están atacando- gritaba desesperada la pelinegra "Rayos este bastardo me va violar"-

\- Dejen a esa pobre jovencita en paz - grita desde arriba de una casa el joven en mascarado aunque no lo tomaron en cuenta al principio

\- Y ese mamarracho quien es -pregunta el líder de los bandidos al ver a Gohan

\- ! Soy el guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy el gran saiyaman !-grita mientras hacia sus poses características

De un salto bajo y saco su espado eliminando a todos los bandidos , pero sin matarlos durante su entrenamiento con su maestro se le enseño que estaba aprendiendo a defenderse sin llegar a matar a su oponente y dejando a su líder a quien aun sujetaba a videl por el cuello pero ella lo reduce con un codazo en el estomago dejándolo noqueado en el suelo

\- " _y este mamarracho quien es, me salvo debo darle las gracias_ "pensaba Videl al ver de pies a cabeza a su salvador

\- Veo que se puede defender muy bien usted sola señorita Videl -

\- ¿Quien eres? y ¿como me conoces? - pegunta curiosa la ojiazul

\- Yo soy el...- no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por Videl

\- Ya me dijiste eso , ¿quiero saber quien eres en realidad? - pregunta frunciendo el ceño intimidando a Gohan

-" Rayos y ahora que hago no puedo decirle la verdad ya se lo que voy a hacer " - se decia sin saber que hacer hasta que solamente hizo lo primero que le llego a su cabezo y en ese momento se acerco a la ojiazul y la beso

- _" Me esta besado pero este olor lo he sentido antes es el olor de..."_

 _-_ Discúlpeme señorita videl fui un entrometido no de vi a hacer eso- Dice el enmascarado mientras se disponía a llamar a su caballo

Al día siguiente en satan city Gohan salio a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de su casa , pero en una de las esquinas se encontró con la misma situación de la noche anterior , pero esta vez era ime siendo atacada por los bandidos

- _"Por que en esta ciudad nunca hay soldados cuando se les necesita"_ piensa _"bueno no hay otra opción tengo que ayudar "_

El joven Son se dispuso a derrotar a todos los bandidos para el no era difícil ya que su entrenamiento también incluía combate combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin y con armas , cuando termino nuevamente de eliminar los bandidos

\- ¿Estas bien Lime? -

\- Si gracias Gohan, pero donde aprendiste eso - Pregunta la castaña asombra de ver las habilidades del pelinegro

\- Eso no fue nada esos tipos era unos débiluchos - Responde el hijo de Goku

\- Que puedo hacer para darte las gracias - Dice la hermanastra de Videl mientras se le ocurre una idea - Ya se te invitare a cenar a mi casa mañana

\- Esta bien mañana nos vemos -

Gohan fue al mercado para hacer sus compras cuando termino de comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la cena y la semana se encontró con videl con la cara de pocos amigos pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto

\- Hola Videl - Saluda gentilmente

\- Hola Gohan gracias por ayudarme ayer - Dice la pelinegra lo mas natural posible

\- No es nada lo mejor es que estés bien- dice el pelinegro sin saber las consecuencias que traería

\- Lo sabia tu eres el gran saiyaman- comenta videl al tiempo que lo señala con el dedo

\- Por favor videl no le digas a nadie - suplica el hijo de Goku " rayos me descubrió y ni siquiera llevaba un día con el traje "

\- Si gohan somos amigos debes confiar en mi yo no habría dicho nada -

\- Gracias eres una gran amiga - menciona el hijo de Goku aliviado - ¿pero como me descubriste? si el traje era perfecto

\- Por la voz y por tu olor es como a frutilla , todavía tu mama te baña , cuando eramos niños tenias ese olor - explica la pelinegra

\- Noooooooo nada de eso lo hago yo solo - responde el enmascarado rojo como un tomate

\- Y lo de el beso me lo puedes explicar eso Son Gohan

\- No se me hizo algo tarde adiós - dice nervioso mientras se marchaba corriendo

\- Oye no te vayas tienes que explicarme eso también -Grita enojada la hija del gobernador - ese chico siempre se me escapa pero va a ver cuando lo vea

Cuando Gohan llego a su casa se dio cuenta que había dejado sus bolsa de comida cuando escapo de Videl en ese momento tocaron la puerta decidiendo ir a ver quien era

\- Oye genio se te quedo esto- comenta Videl señalando la bolsa de sus víveres

\- Gracias Videl se había olvidado

\- Si cuando saliste corriendo, bueno adiós gohan

\- adiós videl

Pero en otra parte de ciudad satan , estaba Lime besándose con su amante el comandante Shamper , el cual le comentaba sus planes para eliminar a todos sus enemigos y apoderarse de cuidad Satan , pero lime tenia sus propios planes que se pondrían en marcha , ya que había invitado a Gohan por motivo de que el la salvo de unos bandidos esa seria su oportunidad que quería para quitárselo a Videl y hacerla sufrir

\- Pronto Lime seremos los mas ricos y dueños de toda esta ciudad

\- ¿Que pasara con Gohan? el no estaba en nuetros planes originales -

\- Que con el - Replica el rubio asiendo se el que no entendía

\- No me digas el cruel comandante no desea lastimar a su querido amigo de la infancia - se burla la castaña aunque este comentario no fue tomado muy bien por el ojiazul

\- Gohan es un debilucho no interferirá en mis planes, eliminare a su padre , pero que te queda claro - Dice furioso tomando a Lime por el cuello - el que toma las decisiones soy yo , y si digo que Gohan queda fuera debes obedecer


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 : Una semana de mala suerte**

A la noche siguiente Gohan usando su traje de gran saiyaman decidio que era tiempo de combatir realmente a su examigo decidiendo empezar por robar el dinero que este habia obtenido por los altos impuestos para luego irse a la hacienda Satan , la cual conocia perfectamente ya que cuando era pequeño visito muchas veces , una vez en la puerta fue recibido por la pelinegra

\- Hola Gohan ¿que haces aqui? - pregunta Videl extrañada por la presencia de su amigo

\- Bueno tu hermana me invito a cenar - comenta el pelinegro

\- Es mi hermanastra - aclara la ojiazul funciendo el ceño - y no me lo dijo

\- Bueno ¿me dejas entrar? -Pregunta el pelinegro algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga pensando _" que alterada esta por las noches "_

\- Ya estas aqui , entra - Dice de mala gana dando le la espalda

Cuando entro a la sala se encontró con Lime quien lo recibió con un beso en los labios dejando lo sorprendido al pelinegro quien no lo esperaba , Videl quien se encontraba a metros de distancia de ambos los vio y se sintió traicionada por el pelinegro porque sabia que la castaña lo estaba utilizando por el imple capricho de molestarla

\- Gohan que te parece si pasamos a la mesa - suguiere la castaña sonriendo satisfactoriamente

\- Esta bien Lime - Dice aun impactado por aquel beso

\- ¿Y este mucho quien es Lime? - pregunta el gobernador mr satan entrando al salon

\- El es Gohan papa el amigo de la infancia mio y de Videl -

\- El muchacho con quien jugaban de pequeñas - Dice el pelinegro recordando cuando su hijas eran niñas pequeñas

\- Si papa

Un vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa los sirvientes de la casa comenzaron a servir la comida, durante el trascurso de la cena nadie hablaba la tensión era muy grande ,por la mente de Videl paso un forma de molestar a Gohan ya que aun se encontraba molesta por la escena del beso

\- Sabías Gohan que a parecido un enmascarado ¿que piensas tu? - Pregunta Videl mirando lo a los ojos

\- Yo creo que solo se esconde para que no vean lo feo que debe ser - responde Gohan extrañado por la pregunta de su amiga _"pero que rayos le pasa "_

\- Pienso lo mismo - dice mr satan mientras ríe por unos segundos - ¿Gohan a que te dedicas?

\- Bueno yo soy un abogado estudie en Europa un par de años y regrese hace dos dias

\- Al igual que la aparición del gran saiyaman - comenta la ojiazul al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

\- ¿Gran saiyaman?- se pregunta todos los presentes incluso Gohan fingiendo ignorancia

\- Así se llama y usa un traje muy ridículo - responde Videl comenzando a reir recordando la situacion de la noche anterior - Lo peor Debería ver sus poses

Todos reían inclusivo un incomodo Gohan quien no sabia que otra cosa hacer , después de la cena se despidió de lime , mr satan pero cuando se iba a despedir de Videl ella se fue sin decir nada, eso lo extraño mucho al joven son,pero decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas de esa manera e irse a su casa , desde muy pequeño Gohan había encontrado muchos pasadizos secretos de los cuales su fallecido abuelo bardock le contaba historias de que su padre Son Gohan , había sido un justiciero enmascarado que defendía a los débiles de los malos , por la misma razón se había convertido el para detener la tiranía de el comandante shanper

Tras una semana de que Gohan trataba de hablar con Videl pero ella siempre lo evitaba ,su padre al ver que su hijo estaba tan desanimado le dijo que si quería acompañarlo a un fiesta que estaba siendo sien organizada por el comandante shamper , que seria el día domingo por la noche , al llegar el día ambos se encontraban en la fiesta,pero Gohan no era de la clase de personas que le gustaba ir a la fiestas de la clase alta

\- Papa no se porque vine a mi no me gustan este tipo de fiestas - alega el pelinegro

\- Bueno hijo a veces es bueno relajarse un poco salir y divertirse ¿no lo crees tu? -

\- Si tu lo dices pero que estamos celebrando -

\- En realidad no lo se , pero toda la gente importante de la ciudad esta aquí

Pero entre la multitud se encontraba un hombre con capucha de baja estatura y de cabello puntiagudo que merodeaba esperando que nadie notara su presencia,en ese momento apareció el comandante militar shanper , el cual reunió a todas las personas para dar un importante anuncio sobre su futuro

\- Damas y caballeros quiero informarles que dentro de dos meses contraeré matrimonio con la señorita videl satan

La reacción de la mayoría de la gente fue de felicitar a shanper, videl y mr satan pero no todo era felicidad en la fiesta el primogénito de los son estaba en shock por la noticia de que videl se casaría con su ex mejor amigo

\- Creo que tienes toda la razón hijo esta fiesta esta muy aburrida mejor vallamos a casa - Dice Goku para que su hijo no cometiera ninguna locura

\- No papa esta fiesta esta poniéndo cada vez mejor - responde el pelinegro mientras toma de un sorbo un vaso de ron

\- Hijo espera no debes tomar tanto o terminar ebrio

Después de veinte minutos de que shamper había hecho su anuncio a los grandes hombres de la ciudad ,Gohan ya se encontraba ebrio comenzando a tambalearse sin poder mantenerse en pie de tanto beber alcohol , Goku no podía hacer nada para detenerlo sin causar un alboroto en la fiesta y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento

\- Gohan detente por favor si tu mama te ve en ese estado nos matara a los dos _" a ti por estar ebrio y a mi por dejarte tomar alcohol , después no me preparara comida durante un mes "_ pensaba lo que Milk haría si lo encontraba en ese estado

Pero Gohan no hacia caso se estaba acercando cada vez mas a los futuros matrimonio , hasta que alguien lo tomo y lo saco de la fiesta , Goku se dio cuenta y lo siguió hasta estar al frente del misterioso hombre de baja estatura que compensaba con su gran orgullo y de cabello puntiagudo de color negro

\- Kakaroto que bueno volver a verte - Dice el hombre de cabello puntiagudo quien aun sostenía a Gohan

\- Vegeta ¿eres tu? , sabes que si te ven ceras arrestado y ejecutado - Advierte el pelinegro por la integridad de su amigo

\- Y ¿tu me acusaras kakaroto? - pregunta Vegeta enojado

\- Tu sabes que no te traicionaría - responde Goku aun impactado por el repentino regreso del pelinegro -¿pero porque volviste?

\- Ese asqueroso de Freezer esta planeando un complot contra tu familia y la mía -

Vegeta al igual que Goku era un reconocido general militar , hasta que sospecho de Freezerlos y sus planes de conspiracion para tomar el poder, pero muy pocos creyeron en sus palabras , sin otra alternativa decidio desertar del ejercito real , convirtiéndose en un corsario pirata combatiendo lo quealguna vez juro defender, pasando algunas semanas con Bulma y su hijo Trunks teniendo los informados de los planes del consultor real

\- Si Bulma ya me habia comento sobre ello , pero que haremos -

\- Tu solo debes estar preparado Kakaroto según mi informante Freezer aparecerá por estas tierras muy pronto - Explica exgeneral lo que habia escuchado - Me queda poco tiempo , ¿tu crees que ese tal gran saiyaman nos podrá ayudar?- preguntaba vegeta

\- No lo se solo escuchado rumores de el

Después de ese encuentro con su amigo , Goku se llevo a su hijo a su casa sin que su esposa Milk se diera cuenta entrando por la puerta de atrás dejando a su hijo dormido en su habitación , a la mañana siguiente Gohan despertó con una tremenda jaqueca por la resaca de la noche anterior. pero una chica de pelo castaño lo estaba esperando que estaba entrando a su habitación con una bandeja que contenia el desayuno

\- Como te cientes dormilón - Dice la muchacha con la bandeja en la mano

\- No hables tan fuerte kumiko que siento me va explotar la cabeza - se queja Gohan tomando se la cabeza

\- Me extrañaría que no fuera asi , si anoche llegaste borracho de tanto beber alcohol

\- Tu como lo sabes Kumiko hice mucho alboroto anche cundo volví - Pregunta preocupado el pelinegro ya que no recordaba bien lo sucedido durante la fiesta

\- Quien crees tu que te saco la ropa y te acostó - Dice la castaña con una cara entre risa y seria

\- Que me viste desnudo - Grita el pelinegro tapando se aun mas con las sabanas de su cama

\- ja ja ja claro que no , Gohan somos primos recuerdas

Kumiko la hija de Radiz hermano mayor de Goku , el cual murió cundo unos bandidos los atacaron a el y su esposa cuando kumiko tan solo tenia 5 años desde ese día vive con sus tíos los cuales la tratan como si fuera su propia hija ella y Gohan se hicieron muy amigos desde pequeños ya que la castaña es solo mayor que el pelinegro por 3 años

\- El tío Goku te acostó - Aclara kumiko viendo comer a su primo por momento sintio la necesidad de ayudarlo - el me contó lo sucedido con esa mucha , debe ser muy especial

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Pregunta Gohan confundido de lo que queria decir kumiko

\- Que un chico de mundo , guapo , el cual puede tener a cualquier chica que se le antoje , se emborracha por una chica que va a casarse con su ex mejor amigo , debe ser por algo

\- Eso argumento son estúpidos

\- Si tu lo dices señor abogado - dice su prima mientras se disponía irse cerrando la puerta


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 : El Plan de Lime**

Después de desayunar Gohan se levanto , no quería levantar sospechas a su madre ya que esta podía entrar a su habitación y encontrarlo en la cama , asi que decidió salir de su pieza lo mas sigilosamente posible ,al llegar a la cocina no se encontraba nadie de su familia solo personal de limpieza , busco por todas partes de la Hacienda , pero solo se encontró nuevamente con su prima kumiko

\- Veo que ya te levantaste primo - Comente la castaña al verlo de pie

\- ¿Donde están todos? - Pregunta curioso Gohan esperando que su prima despejara sus dudas

\- No te dijeron que responder una pregunta con otra es de tontos - dice kumiko muy divertida pero al ver la cara de seriedad su primo decidió decirle la verdad - ¿sabes que hora? , es son la 3 de la tarde

\- !Que tan tarde es¡ , mi mama me va a matar -

\- Relájate ella cree que estas en casa de un colega , el tío Goku te cubrió - explica su prima pero sabia que no se quedaría conforme con eso - ellos fueron a felicitar al comandante militar por su boda

\- Creo que también debería ir seria descortés de mi parte - menciona Gohan con una sonrisa que a kumiko no le parecia nada bueno

\- No estarás pensando hacer otra locura, ¿verdad? - cuestiona la castaña temiendo porque su primo hiciera algo que luego todos lamentarían

\- No planeo nada solo arruinare su fiesta cuando sea el momento preciso - revela el pelinegro caminando hacia la puerta principal - Ya lo veras

\- Eso fue de broma ¿verdad? no lo dijiste en serio te mataran si lo haces - dice preocupada kumiko por su primo mientras veía la cara de seguridad de emanaba de su rostro

Gohan salio de la hacienda de su familia , sabia que tenia que detener esa boda pero no lo haría como el , si no como su nuevo alterego el gran saiyaman , tenia todo planeado iba hacerlo antes que empezara la boda de esa manera evitaría que cualquier civil saliera lastimado , ya que todos estarían en la iglesia, mientras caminaba cerca de la plaza de la ciudad en una silla estaba Videl que se veía algo preocupada era el momento que había esperado se acerco a ella

\- ¿Como esta la futura señora del comandante shamper? - Pregunta Gohan sentando se a su lado

\- Veo que ya te enteraste de la noticia - Dice la ojiazul al ver quien le hablaba . ¿y que te parece?

\- Quiero saber si lo amas ¿si o no ?-

\- Que clase de pregunta es esa , eso a ti no te incumbe si lo amo o no Son Gohan - Alega la hija del gobernador molesta frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Que te pasa Videl? has estado así indiferente conmigo desde esa noche que fui a tu casa -

\- Porque eres un charlatán lo único que buscas son mujeres , primero me besas y a la noche te beses con mi hermanastra y que crees que debo pensar - Explica Videl tarando de ser fuerte para no mostrar debilidad

\- Te casaras con shamper por esa razon o porque siente algo por mi esa es tu forma de vengarte

Ella no respondió , dejo un basio de duda en el ambiente por unos segundos , hasta que su respuesta de ella fue que lo beso pero lo que ambos ignoraban era el comandante shamper estaba en frente de ellos y este se encontraba molesto consideraba que eso seria un burla para su reputación , su novia besando se a plena luz del dia con otro

\- Interrumpo algo Gohan creí que eras mas inteligente y no harías eso - dice el rubio mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a Gohan lanzando lo al suelo este no quiso responder para no delatar su verdadera fuerza que te quede claro algo , Videl es y sera mía para siempre

\- shamper porque hiciste eso no era para tanto - reprocha Videl mientras veia como el rubio seguía golpeando el cuerpo de Gohan

\- Tienes razón , sigues siendo el mismo perdedor de cuando eramos niños - Dice Shamper parando se del suelo - No se como pude admirarte , solo eres basura

Gohan no dijo nada se limito a pararse del suelo y limpiar con su ropa las manchas de sangre de su cara e irse del lugar , mientras tanto cerca de ahí se encontraba Lime la cual ya tenia dinero , belleza , pero quería venganza la cual caería sobre su media hermana , la cual le quito su hombre el comandante Shanper y ella le quitaría al amor de su vida a Gohan para su suerte o mala suerte de joven Son lo encontró en un bar tomando cerveza después de la humillante derrota ante shanper

\- Veo que estamos quitando las penas de amor con alcohol verdad -

\- Que quiere bonita chica... hip...nos conocemos - dice el pelinegro ya muy ebrio sin poder reconocer a nadie

\- Creo que ya estamos bien pasados de copas cuanto has tomado -

\- Una o tres o seis o tal vez diez copas - responde el enmascarado con cara de niño bueno

En ese momento Lime se llevo a Gohan a su casa su plan original era seducirlo y acostarse con el , pero para su desgracia Gohan se quedo dormido incluso antes de llegar a su casa , sin mas remedio se poso al lado del esperando que este no se despertara durante la noche , a la mañana siguiente mr satan subió a despertar a sus hijas como lo hacia todos los dias, al llegar a la pieza de Lime se encontró con la ensena

\- Lime que haz hecho y con este chiquillo - grita el gobernador de Satan city mientras sujetaba a Gohan el cual todavía permanecía dormido

\- Pero papa que es todo este alboroto es muy temprano para estar gritando - dice Videl a su padre pero al ver mas detenidamente vio lo que pasaba se enfureció fue y le dio una cachetada a Gohan con la cual despertó de inmediato dándose cuenta lo que había pasado

\- Señor Satan no es lo que piensa yo le puedo explicar -

\- No hay nada que explicar , que has deshonrado a mi hija , ahora tendrás que casarte con ella, hablare con tu padre para fijar la fecha - dice furioso el gobernador de cuidad satan

El pelinegro se visitio como pudo y salio escoltado por los hombres del gobernador , ambos se dirigieron hacia la Hacienda de la familia Son, aunque esta noticia no tomo de mucho agrado por parte de esta , luego de unos minutos decidieron que lo mejor para ambas partes era una boda que se realizaría 3 semanas después de la del comandante Shamper , para evitar que la gente especulara sobre el repentino casamientos delos jóvenes . Por otra parte Gohan quien estaba en el comedor se encontraba aun mas deprimido que antes , había perdido toda esperanzas de tener a Videl , después de lo de la mañana pero alguien lo veía y decidió hablar con el

\- Te traje café lo necesitaras después de esa nueva borrachera - Comenta su prima extendiendo una tasa

\- Déjeme solo Kumiko no moleste , no estoy de humor para tu tonterías - Alega deprimido el pelinegro

\- Solo quiero ayudarte y me tratas de esa manera gran saiyaman - reprocha Kumiko fingiendo tristeza

\- Que como lo sabes quien te contó - Pregunta Gohan sorprendido de que supiera su secreto

\- fue una chica rubia que me la encontré en el mercado algo alegre muy simpática - explica la castaña - Pero descuida tu secreto esta a salvo

Las caracterizas de la chica mencionada por su prima Kumiko , hizo que se le viniera a la mente la imagen de Ireza la amiga de Videl cuando ambos eran pequeño , se fue a su pieza se puso su traje de gran Saiyaman , necesitaba hablar con la pelinegra solucionar el terrible mal entendido que habia ocurrido en la mañana , pero como Gohan seria muy dificil hacer ya que habia aumentado el numero de guardias en la casa de Videl , usado su alterego entro a la Hacienda Satan por la ventana

\- Videl despierta por favor - Dice el enmascarado mientras trataba de despertarla

\- Gohan ¿que haces aquí ?,no sabes que no quiero verte lárgate de aquí - Alega Videl molesta

\- Pero Videl quiero explicarte lo de la mañana fue un malentendido te lo juro por nuestra amistad

\- Esta bien Gohan te voy ser una prueba para ver si dices la verdad

\- Una prueba no entiendo a que te refieres , pero haré lo que tu digas

\- Tienes dos opciones , opción A te acuestas conmigo , pero no me vuelves a ver en tu vida - Explica la pelinegra las opciones tomando aire para seguir - opción B te vas te perdono y hacemos como que nada a pasado , que decides Son Gohan

El justiciero enmascarado no dijo nada , el quería una oportunidad de estar con Videl, por una noche pero si iba a hacer la primera y ultima vez de estar con ella decidió la opción b , se fue a su casa hay se encontró con su prima a la cual le contó lo que había pasado

\- Esa chica si que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios - Comenta kumiko - que harás ahora te tendrás que casar con Lime

\- Me recuerda a mama y lo de Lime no lo se

\- Deberías escaparte con Videl fuera de aquí muy lejos tal vez a Europa

\- Tienes toda la razón eso haré me la llevare antes de su boda

Lo tenia disidido iba a escaparse con Videl antes o durante la boda , se la llevaría a España el alojamiento no seria un problema ya que tenia a un amigo que le debía un favor , pero había un problema si ella estaría dispuesta a escaparse con el, pero sabia que dejar a su familia y amigos por tener una oportunidad de estar con el le resultaria muy dificil , se fue a su pieza pensando en ello hasta que el sueño le gano, comenzando a soñar con su abuelo Bardock

\- _" Gohan debes tener cuidado no todo es lo que párese "_

 _\- " A que te refieres abuelo no entiendo "_

 _\- " Ya vas a entender usa tu traje con sabiduría tiempos difíciles están por llegar deberás afrontar tu destino " -_ dice mientras le toma la cabeza en señal de cariño _\- " ahora el futuro de la ciudad esta en tus manos Gohan se que tu sabrás que hacer "_

 _\- " Si abuelo yo defenderé esta cuidad estarás orgulloso de tu nieto "_

 _\- " Lo se Gohan siempre estoy orgulloso de ti , de Goten y de Kumiko la cual te a ayudado debes entender que ella lo hace porque tu eres como su hermano "_

 _\- " Pero abuelo cual es la amenaza que debo enfrentar es el comandante shamper "_

 _\- " Shamper fue corrompido por el poder que a obtenido , pero esto es mucho mas grande, esto cambiara el mundo , tendrás pruebas difíciles las cuales tendrás que pasar escuchando a tu corazón , el te dirá lo que debes hacer "_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: reconciliación**

Al día siguiente Gohan despertó algo confundido , aquel sueño habia sido solo eso o realmente sucedio y si es hacia significaba que algo grande estaba por pasar , esto tambien afectaba los planes que tenia ya que no sabia que hacer, tendría que quedarse a defender la ciudad y que Videl se case con Shamper o irse con la ojiazul a Europa , dejando a la cuidad a merced de la destruccion que su abuelo bardock previno o tomaría Videl y la ocultaría en la casa así el comandante shanper ni nadie podría hacerle nada . pero mientras tanto el rubio fue a discutir unos asuntos con Videl a la hacienda satan

\- ¿Muy bien Videl que hay entre tu y Gohan? - Pregunta molesto el rubio solicitando explicaciones

\- Si crees que porque me voy a casar contigo te debo responder tus paranoias estas muy equivocado - Alega la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño sin tender deseo de seguirle el juego

\- Escucha muy bien Videl tu eres y seras mía - Dice el comandante militar tomando la de la muñeca - Si no quieres que la familia de Gohan sufra las consecuencias -

\- Tu no serias capas de lastimar los - Comenta la chica abriendo los ojos sorprendida

\- Si me provocas o te arrancas del matrimonio ellos pagaran las consecuencias - Amenaza Shamper haciendo que esta la mirara a los ojos

Mientras tanto Gohan quien llevaba a su hermano menor , a la casa de su amigo Trunks , ambos estaban caminando pero de pronto Goten recordó lo que días a tras la pregunta que le hizo a su amigo de cabello lila , de que porque los hombres buscaba mujeres , se casaban y el respondió que era porque así no estaban tan solos y eran mas felices de esa manera , al ver que su hermano no tenia un chica a su lado era la razón de porque se habia tan tristes los dias posteriores de su llegada

\- ¿Oye hermano tu tienes novia? - Pregunta el pequeño en forma inocente

\- Que pregunta es esa Goten , si es que tengo novia eso a ti no te incumbe - responde Gohan algo avergonzado pero de pronto el pelinegro vio que videl iba caminando en dirección contraria de donde el estaba , a si a le hasta estar frente a frente el no sabia que decir estaba nervioso mientras que el pequeño Goten no sabia lo que ocurría

\- Gohan quiero que nos juntemos en la noche tu sabes donde - Dice la ojiazul el solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que ella se marcho

El hijo mayor de Goku entendía el mensaje quería verlo solo en la noche tal vez en su habitación , pero por otra parte Goten al ver la cara de su hermano se dio cuente que aquella chica de pelo largo de color negro y de ojos azules era la chica que a Gohan le gustaba , cuando llegaron a la casa de Bulma , el mayor de los Son dejo a su hermano y fue a ver a su amigo Dende el cual se había convertido en el sacerdote de la ciudad

\- Dende tanto tiempo sin vernos - dice el hijo de Goku mientras abrasa a su amigo de la infancia

\- Gohan te diría que son tiempos felices , pero no lo son, desde que Shamper sea apoderado de la ciudad esta se a trasformado en un nido de bandidos y corruptos

\- Lo se Dende , pero no hay que perder la esperanza , la paz volverá a la ciudad - Menciona Gohan poniendo una mano en su hombro sonriendo

Después de una charla un rato con su amigo Dende , el joven Son le confeso que el era el justiciero enmascarado el gran saiyaman , el sacerdote le revelo que habia pasadizos secretos cerca de la iglesia y lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara , después de hablar con su amigo de la infancia se fue a buscar a su hermano menor a la casa de la familia Brief

\- ¿Bulma esta Goten? , es que ya es algo tarde y mama se pone como algo loca si no lo llevo temprano a casa

\- Si Gohan si quiere pasa esta en la habitación de trunks jugando - Informa la peliazul señalándole la dirección

Bulma Brief era una joven inventora madre soltera luego que Vegeta fuera traicionado, convirtiéndose en un corsario pirata para detener la corporación de Freezer , pero cada dos semanas se aparecía por su casa para pasar tiempo con ella y a su hijo Trunks , su padre el doctor Brief un inventor de maquinas que según el cambiarían el mundo , su casa era la segunda mas grande de Satan city , después de la hacienda del gobernador , el peilinegro luego de recoger a su hermano menor y llevarlo a casa , después de eso decidió ir con Videl como el gran saiyaman entrando nuevamente por su ventana encontrado se con la chica de ojos azules

\- Videl, ¿para que querías que viniera a tu habitación tan tarde? - pregunta el joven justiciero algo avergonzado al verla en piyama

\- No podemos vernos mas Gohan , seria mejor para ti y para mi que sea así - Menciona la chica desviando la vista por un momento

\- ¿Porque? Shamper te a dado problemas por mi culpa , si es así yo iré a hablar con ese mal nacido y le daré su merecido - Comenta el pelinegro molestó

\- No Gohan no es , pero tu te casaras con mi hermanastra Lime y yo con Shanper -Dice Videl sonrojándose levemente - No existe futuro para nuestra amistad o sentimientos

\- Pero Videl no es justo yo ...yo te...te am... amo - dice muy nervioso y tartamudeando Gohan

\- Lo se Gohan pero es demasiado tarde ya no hay espacio para nuestro amor

El hijo mayor de Goku no dijo nada , pero se acerco a ella y la beso acariciando su espalada callendo despalda a su cama , el calor de la noche mezclado con su hormonas alborotadas de adolescentes hicieron el resto , poco a poco se iban quitando la ropa mientras se besaban hasta quedar desnudos completando el acto carnal de amor durante un par de horas a la mañana siguiente Gohan despertó y vio que videl estaba en su pecho

\- Gohan que hemos hecho esto esta muy mal no debimos hacerlo ahora se complicaran mas las cosas

\- Te arrepentiste señorita Vid de lo que hemos hecho - Pregunta el hijo de Goku tomándola levemente del mentón

\- Ahora los dos vamos a casarnos con personas distintas nunca estaremos juntos

\- No estoy tan seguro de ello esa boda no se efectuara - Declara Gohan mientras se pone su traje disponiéndose a marcharse a su casa

Saliendo por la ventana dejando a Videl confundida y aterrada por cualquier locura que pueda cometer , al llegar a su casa en la sala lo esperaba su madre quien estaba sumamente enfada luego que este desapareciera toda la noche sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto , el justiciero enmascarado estaba tan faliz que había olvidado que no había avisado que iba a salir

\- ¿Donde has estado toda la noche?, eres un rebelde sin causa - Alega molesta Milk al ver a su hijo

\- Yo estaba estaba en un lugar - Dice El pelinegro sin saber que decir y ver a su madre molesta

\- El estaba solucionando un problema judicial de una amiga mi , tía Milk si hay que castigar a alguien que sea a mi porque yo se lo pedí - Informa Kumiko mientras le giña un ojo a su primo

\- Entonces no ahi ningún problema si es así

Pero mientras tanto en otra parte muy lejos de cuidad satan en Europa precisamente en España, el consultor real Freezer estaba planeando su siguiente paso en su conspiración en contra de los reyes , asesinaría al rey asiendo creer que fue un asesino que entro al palacio , después a la reina pero necesitaba tiempo para que no levantara sospecha , pero no estaba solo sus mas leales secuaces lo acompañaban el soldado Zarbon y Dodoria

\- Gran Freezer ya tenemos el nombre de la ultima pariente de la casa real -

\- Muy bien soldado Zarbon quiero que se deshaganse de esa persona al igual que ese tonto de Vegeta - Ordena Freezer - pero antes dime quien es y donde vive

\- Se llama Videl satan y vive en america en la cuidad de Satan city , tenemos un de nuestros hombres en ese lugar , el comandante Shanper

\- Excelente digan le a Shanper que se encargue de ella y yo lo nombrare gobernado o virrey de américa cuando mis planes se hayan efectuado - Menciona Freezer con una sonrisa siniestra

\- Como usted ordene Lord Freezer -


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 : La boda de Videl**

-¿Donde has estado toda la noche?, eres un rebelde sin causa - reprocha Milk muy enojada por no saber el paradero de su hijo toda la noche.

\- Yo estaba en un lugar - Responde Gohan sin saber que decir sintiendose amenazado por el comportamiento de su madre.

\- Él estaba solucionando un problema judicial de una amiga mía, tía Milk si hay que castigar a alguien que sea a mi porque yo se lo pedí - Dice Kumiko mintiendo mientras le giña un ojo a su primo.

\- No hay ningún problema si es así - manifiesta su madre al escuchar que su hijo no estaba haciendo nada malo lo felicito se había creído el cuento que le había dicho la castaña, después que se fue Milk, Gohan le agradeció a su prima por lo que hizo.

\- Gracias Kumiko por cubrirme te debo una -

\- No es nada, para eso son los primo, pero creo saber dónde estuviste toda la noche - comenta la hija de Raditz dándole un leve golpe en su hombro.

\- Bueno no te voy a mentir fue una noche maravillosa con la mujer más hermosa de este mundo -

\- No me cuentes tus aventuras amorosa es muy temprano - Alega la castaña fingiendo molestia antes de despedirse.

Después de esa conversación con su prima pasaron 3 semanas , los cuales Gohan se había dedicado arruinar los planes al comandante Shamper , pero provocando que el cada día mas sospechara que el gran Saiyaman y Gohan eran la misma persona , ya que cada vez que se aparecía uno el otro no estaba , pero lo que el justiciero enmascarado desconocía era que el comandante rubio había adelantado su boda con Videl sin que nadie se enterara para que no hubiese problema dejando a guardias por todo los alrededores , al enterarse Kumiko de los rumores que circulaban en la ciudad fue avisarle inmediatamente a su primo de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Gohan!, ¡Gohan donde rayos estos ven pronto! - grita desesperada la castaña mientras se movía buscando a su primo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tanto escando? parece que se estuviera acabando el mundo - Pregunta Gohan preocupado desde el comedor donde revisaba unos papeles de su trabajo.

\- Es peor que eso, la boda de Videl se adelantado es en una hora más debes hacer algo -

Gohan estaba paralizado por no saber qué hacer , pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el amor de su vida se casaba con un hombre que no ama , fue a su habitación se colocó su traje de gran Saiyaman , sabía que sería difícil situación era más de 50 soldados contra un solo enmascarado , pero no dejaría que Shamper se casara con Videl tan fácil sin dar pelea antes , tomo su caballo partiendo rumba a la ciudad , al llegar a la plaza entro a un pasadizo secreto colocando se un traje de monje que previamente había dejado por alguna eventualidad , al entra a la iglesia toda la cuidad estaba reunida , el sacerdote Dende , el cual desconocía de los sentimientos de su amigo por la Ojiazul , una vez dentro logro escuchar.

\- Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta relación que hable ahora o calle para siempre -

 **-** Yo me opongo - Grito el justiciero adolecente mientras da unos disparos al aire provocando que la gente se alarme provocando que el comandante Shamper se ponga furioso y trate de darle unos disparos sin considerar que haya personas al rededor que puedan salir lastimados.

\- Capitán Nappa mata a ese bastardo de un vez por todas no arruinara mi boda - Ordena molesto el rubio " esto se acabó Gohan hoy te mueres se acabó la misericordia"

El enmascarado disparaba a los soldados mientras huía con Videl la cual tomo por la cintura y se la llevo a su caballo al tiempo que se disponía a salir de la iglesia de una vez, entre el caos Kumiko lo ayudo haciendo creer que se había desmayado distrayendo a la mayoría de los soldados a su alrededor, pero la Ojiazul tenía una terrible noticia que darle.

\- Gohan no puedo escapar contigo bájame ahora mismo - Menciona la ojiazul desconcertando al justiciero enmascarado quien no entiende lo que pasa.

\- ¡Que estás loca te quieres casar con ese mal nacido de Shamper! , ¡después de todo lo que hemos pasado! - Reprocha el pelinegro por la actitud de la chica.

\- No Gohan , es porque ayer me case con Shamper por el civil, soy su esposa legalmente Informa bajando la mirada con tristeza.

\- Que como fuiste capaz de hacer eso Videl después de lo que hemos pasado - Dice sorprendido por aquella declaración ignorando la amenaza que Shamper le había impuesto si esta se rehusaba a ser su esposa.

Pero en ese momento Videl comenzó a llorar contando lo sucedido el día anterior que Shamper la había amenazado que si no se casaba con él, la mataría a ella o haría lo haría sufrir a él y a su familia, lo cual ella acepto no podía hacer pagar a otros por sus errores o los de su padre y con dos testigos los cuales eran el capitán Nappa y su hermanastra Lime se habían casado legalmente por el civil.

\- Maldito mal nacido me las pagara no puede andar amenazado de muerte a mi familia - Declara molesto el hijo de Goku cerrando ambos puños.

\- Es por eso Gohan ya no podemos estar juntos tu familia no puede sufrir por los actos de mi padre -

Mientras tanto el capitán Nappa se acercaba peligrosamente a la pareja la cual corrida a toda velocidad con el caballo de Gohan, cuando estaba cerca se dispuso a disparar dos veces el primer disparo impacto en el brazo de Videl provocando que se cayera del caballo, el segundo disparo impacto en la espalda de Gohan, el cual también se calló al suelo unos metros más lejos de Videl en unos arbustos golpeándose la cabeza con un roca al caer.

Después de un rato Shamper encontró a Videl como castigo y venganza por lo sucedido la encerró en el sótano de la cárcel de la cuidad , argumentando el gran Saiyaman había secuestrado y asesinado a la Ojiazul , borrando toda evidencia que decía lo contrario , pero en otra parte Kumiko logro encontrar a Gohan el cual está muy mal herido llevándolo a una guarida secreta de Gohan la cual se encontraba detrás de la Hacienda de los Son secar de una cascada , sabía que no podía llevarlo a que lo curaran ya que no podía justificar sus heridas sin que alguien lo relacionar con los hechos ocurridos en la iglesia esa mañana , por otra parte el pelinegro quien estaba débil estaba soñando nuevamente con su abuelo Bardock.

\- _" Gohan debes ser fuerte la ciudad te necesita"_

\- _" Lo se abuelo, pero no puedo estoy perdiendo las fuerza y he perdido a Videl"_

\- _" Gohan no soy el adecuado para decirte esto pero tu novia,... está esperando un hijo tuyo debes sobrevivir"_

 _\- " Lo haré abuelo sobreviviré por Videl y por mi hijo"_

Pero fuera del mundo de los sueños Kumiko y el sacerdote Dende , el cual fue llamado por la castaña para que la ayudara a curar las heridas de Gohan , extrayendo la bala de la espalda del joven Son , solo estaban cerrando la herida de bala estabilizando su estado de salud , después de un par de minutos empezó a abrir los ojos despertado después del fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

\- Gohan despertaste como te cientes nos diste un gran susto -

\- Si te refieres a mi estoy bien pero , eso creo , pero ¿quienes son ustedes? y ¿quien yo?

Mientras tanto en el sótano de la cárcel de Satan city , se encontraba videl encadenada de manos y pies gritando a todo pulmon siendo todo lo que podía a ser en ese momento , pero nadie la escuchaba y las personas que la podrían escuchar eran solados leales al comandante rubio , no podía hacer mas que llorar estaba sola quizás Gohan se encontraba muerto después aquel disparos de su brazo no supo nada del , pero en ese momento a pareció alguien.

\- Ves lo que te pasa hermanita por meterte en problemas, te pudrirás en esas celda

\- Te odio Lime , vete al infierno junto con tu asquerosa madre

\- Tu seras la que se vaya al infierno no creo que dures mucho tiempo en esta celda hermanita - Dice mientras se disponía irse y se reía de la desgracia de su media hermana


End file.
